Forum:Sysop Senate/Upgrade of Infobox Character
I've recently looked at the Wikipedia equivalent of our "infobox character", wikipedia:Infobox person, adn thought, "wow, what a nifty template"! It has dozens of features we could make use of, such as their birth date, annual salary, signature, nationality, political party, almamater (AKA their school), callsign (AKA their usernames and handles on radio and Internet), occupation, titles, employer, ethnicity (species), nationality and citizenship, occupation, and upon death, where they were laid to rest, where their body was found dead, and pretty much everything! Now, as with wikipedia:template:infobox country (template:infobox country), wikipedia:template:Infobox monarch (template:Infobox Monarch), and template:Infobox novel, we could always import the box for our site, OR, we could upgrade the existing template with Wikipedia's parameters. In my opinion, I'd go with upgrade. Add employer, place of death, EVERYTHING (except religion) onto the current template! Then, we'd upgrade the Create Plate and use tghat henceforth! The only problem is how we are to do that. This is why I propose this to the Senate. We need to UPGRADE a current template (maybe under "vital statistics", add other information) and its Create Plate by copying, pasting, and rewriting Wikipedia code. In order for this to happen, I need the greatest minds in template syntex (I'm looking at you, Explorer, and you, Ninjinian), to intergrate all Wikipedia periphrials into a current syntex. Here are the pereiphreals I want to focus on, the full is at wikipedia:template:infobox person/doc: *Birth name. If they now run under a nickname, their full name is installed, making for fictional LULZ upon the character if they don't like their real name. *Birth date. For non-egg creatures, use this, for egg-creatures, add a paser function for hatch date. *Birth place: Always good to know. *All death parameters, minus coordinates. *Residence. *Nationality. What nation do they call home? *Ethnicity. Changed to species, very important, though already exists. *Citizenship. I don't know what it does, but make use and add it. *Education. List their degrees: PhD in medicine, high school diploma, specialist, etc., snd list what school. *Alma mater. What was their favorite school? Where does their school spirit lie, with what mascot, so to speak? *Employer. Who do they work for? List each. *Occupation: their job(s), list each. *Salary: how much they make each year, list in local currency (like Thermopalyes for Sparka or Imps for Zenexthia). *Net worth: Add up everything they own. Their land, house, awards, royalties, car, furniture, salary, bank accounts, EVERYTHING WORTH MONEY, and place it here. That is what they are worth. Include insurance! *Title. King? CEO? etc. (already exists) *Opponents. Sever any parser functions to politics, this lists their ENEMIES (like Aye-Que fot Tails). *Boards. If on the government, any boards (e.g. Ministry of Walruses)? Tsar MobileShroom I, for instance, would have Ministry of Treasury under Boards. *Spouse: Husband or wife. *Partner. Business partners, if any. For instance, Turtleheimer has Professor Shroomsky as his business partner. *Parents. Mother and father. *Relatives. Any famous relatives? For instance, Ned and Natalie's mother is Explorer's Aunt, and Explorer's mother's only sister, thereby making N&N and Explorer first cousins, and tying in the Antics Family to G's Family by mairrage but not blood. *Call sign. This could list usernames, e-mail addresses, or if the case may be, their radio name (like the box intended). *Awards. For example, James Mccane earned a medal from the King of Colonial Antarctica, and Bugzy earned a Pengolian Fish License. Swiss Ninja earned the "Most Arrogant Penguin of the Decade" and TSP was Penguin Standard TIME's Penguin of the Year in 2008. *Signature! How does your character sign their name? We're talking formal documents and deeds here, bank accounts, the real signature, not a digital one. *Official website (make it up, if any). *Footnotes. Now, who can do this, and who wants it? It will be fun and shouldn't interfere with items made for politics like Infobox Monarch and the obscure Infobox Politician. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- VOTING Stand up and be counted! FOR * OH YA! I can take care of the template, if I ever have time. =/ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) * I agree. Infoboxes FTW!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 22:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) * Me too. If Explorer doesn't have the time, I can add them. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) * I like this Idea. --Speeddasher *It would add NEW INFO to our characters. LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 17:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) AGAINST NEUTRAL This could be good, but then again, we could make other templates. Other templates like Template:Infobox politician wouldn't really be needed, or just have less stuff. I dunno really. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) COMMENTARY *But woudn't it be bad to tell the wiki where you live and your name? Couldn't somebody figure out where you live and maybe kill you or steal you? -BirdofLuck (Follow your dreams) ** No, this template is for Fanon characters. Not us. We're in no danger.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 22:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) *I'll leave this for the sysops. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 00:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :* I think that we should start right away on improving the templates. And The Leader, that's good. Because it would be easier than using separate Infoboxes. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) *Can I make a prototype of this on the talk?--N⊘tAnEditor 20:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) **Cancel that, I looked at it. It's too complex for me.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) VERDICT So, what's the verdict?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 00:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the vote for upgrading wins! So we can start now! ::Now there will be no need for all the other templates. When we can just combine those templates into Template:characterInfobox! -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 19:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RESULT :The law has succeeded. :We have successfully made a few edits to template:Infobox character, and have really put on the ritz with Template:Infobox_character2! :Soon, we plan to edit the CreatePlate console to fit the "Infobox character2".